


Weird

by mauzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Himself trope, Romance, Slow burn i guess?, Volleyball Dorks in Love, because I've barely read any HQ fics, if you hate cliche HQ tropes then this fic is for you!, rivals to friends to..., the team is awful with advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauzz/pseuds/mauzz
Summary: “WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!” Kageyama yelled to him.Hinata remembered he had a bike and hopped onto it. “WHY ARE YOU RUNNING??!” Hinata yelped as his backpack got caught in the handlebars then managed to start pedaling.Kageyama ran faster to catch up. “I’m running because YOU’RE running! What are you doing?!” He huffed.“ESCAPING A SERIAL KILLER, APPARENTLY!”





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfiction of any kind for at least 4-5 years... please be kind and feel free to leave a review!  
> Sorry if the spacing between words is weird on desktop, idk how to fix it :/

It was the first day of spring, and  Kageyama  was chasing him. 

Hinata had been on his way home after evening practice had finished, minding his own business and about to hop onto his bike. When all of a sudden: he saw  Kageyama  outside the school gate. He seemed to be searching for something. Then he caught sight of Hinata and wouldn’t stop staring. 

Giving the guy an awkward wave, Hinata attempted to walk by him. But then  Kageyama  began walking behind him. And for whatever reason, Hinata started walking a little faster.  Kageyama  did the same. Hinata began running.  Kageyama  followed in tow.

“WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!”  Kageyama  yelled to him.

Hinata remembered he had a bike and hopped onto it. “WHY ARE  _ YOU _  RUNNING??!” H inata  yelped as his backpack got caught in the handlebars then managed to start pedaling. 

Kageyama  ran faster to catch up. “I’m running because YOU’RE running! What are you doing?!” He huffed. 

“ESCAPING A SERIAL KILLER, APPARENTLY!” Hinata leaned forward and begged his legs to push on the pedals as fast as they could go. “You live on the other side of town  stuuupid Kageyama ! Go home!”  

Pedaling for a few more yards, he then looked behind him to see  Kageyama  standing still in the middle of the street. The other boy said something, but all Hinata heard was “- ome  together?” and the rest was lost to the whistle of wind streaming through his ears, and masked by the clatter of his bike. Hinata somehow made it home okay despite constantly turning around to see if he was still being chased by the tyrant setter.

It had to have been one of their competitive races, right? There was literally no other explanation for why  Kageyama  had been following him home. Either way, Hinata won and was rewarded with a  Kageyama -free dinner with his family. But he still slept with the nightlight on, just in case.  

The next day Hinata went to school for morning practice like usual. In the changing room,  Kageyama  didn’t speak to him. How infuriating!! Hinata stomped up to  Kageyama  with a grimace. 

“Oy. What the heck was that yesterday? Why were you following me home? You scared the  freakin ’  bejeesus outta  me!” Hinata growled. 

Sitting on a nearby bench, Sugawara raised an eyebrow upon eavesdropping, and turned to look at  Kageyama . “Sorry, you did what now?” 

Kageyama  glanced up from his gym clothes bag with his usual stern expression. “Oh. So that’s why you were running. I thought you would want me to walk you home from school... but if you don’t want that then I guess it’s fine. Suppose it’ll save me time.”  

Confusion tore through Hinata leaving him dizzy. “But why? Why would you walk me home? You’ve never done that ever, at all, in our entire lives. Zero percent of the time.”

Kageyama  shrugged and set his bag into his locker, turning the dial to lock it. “Just thought it’d be a nice gesture.” he mumbled. Then he wandered off towards the gym. 

Abruptly collapsing onto the bench next to Sugawara, Hinata began to wonder if he should switch schools. Sugawara patted his shoulder. “He’s just a tall gremlin child. No-one knows what goes through that head of his. At least he said he wouldn’t try it again, right?”

“B-but it still doesn’t make any sense?”

“Hinata, things stopped making sense the minute you two asked to join our club.” Sugawara chuckled. “I think you’re finally getting to the age where you’re like ‘everything’s so weird already, this might as well happen.’ Trust me, the less you worry, the easier it is to just go with whatever life throws at you. If he tries something weird, let me know. I have throwing stars that you may find useful.” The senior team member grinned, giving him a thumbs up, and jogged towards the gym.

During practice, Hinata forgot about the  Kageyama  dilemma. He spiked tosses, practiced his awful receives, and ran a few laps around the gym. Excitement for the next match filled his mind. After practice ended, he hurried to class with a pep in his step. All was good! All was well! 

Lunchtime came around. Hinata was chatting with his friends, and he ate his meal bought from the convenience store. His stomach grumbled and he whined. “This isn’t nearly enough to keep me going through the day,  ughhh . I’m  gonna  get something from the canteen, you guys want to come with?” They said they’d wait for him to return, and so off he hopped to the wonderful world of school-cooked food. 

The lunch queue was nearly empty; he grabbed a tray and set it onto the long white counter, waiting to get served. And then  s tupid  Kageyama . Showed up. Hinata ignored him, this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Both of them had stomachs the size of the moon and were familiar with the kitchen staff, who gave them extra protein for being “growing boys”. 

“How’s your day been?”  Kageyama  asked.

Hinata frowned. It wasn’t a weird question, but it was weird coming from  Kageyama  of all people.  And  Kageyama  didn’t normally speak to him while they waited for their food.  “It’s been fine, the teacher gave us a pop quiz in our first lesson so I died inside a little. The usual.” 

“Ah, was it the geography quiz about climate?”

“ Uuuuuh , heck if I know. ” Hinata shrugged. “ Probably. I got distracted by a bird at the window  the whole time .”

Kageyama  hummed, shifting his tray as the queue moved. “Birds are a different kind of science. Our class had this Bull bird that would-”

“A  _ what _ ? Bull bird? Don’t you mean a Bull - beak bird?” Hinata said.  *

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s a Bull bird. Stop making stuff up. Look, it’s time to pay for our food.”

Hinata had been so engrossed in their odd conversation that he hadn’t noticed the plates of food being set onto his tray. He moved his tray towards the cashier till, and began fumbling around in his pockets -  for a wallet that wasn’t there. “Crap. I forgot my money.  Excuse me Miss Lunch-lady , I can run really super - fast ! C an I go back to class and- ? ” 

“Don’t worry about it,”  Kageyama  leaned over ,  pass ing  coins to the lunch - lady manning the till. “I’ll pay.” 

“Ooh! Thanks so much!” He beamed.  Carrying his tray to a nearby table, Hinata had a sudden thought. Usually, Hinata would scarf down his meal and race back to the classroom to be with his friends. But today he wondered :  “Say,  Kageyama , who do you normally eat lunch with?”

The other boy settled down into a seat, looking up at Hinata expectantly. “I eat by myself.”

Hinata’s eyebrows creased upwards. Right, of course,  Kageyama  wouldn’t have made many friends in middle school , especially  after everyone got scared off by his behavior. He plonked down in the chair next to  Kageyama . “Geez why didn’t you say something?! I’m sure someone on the team would’ve eaten with you if you’d let us know!” 

Kageyama  shrugged and stirred his rice with disposable chopsticks. “I’m used to it. I usually write in my volleyball journal during lunch.” 

“ Whaaat ?! You have a JOURNAL?? Let me see!!”

Kageyama  reluctantly pulled out his journal, and the two of them spent the rest of their lunch break sifting through the pages of notes and occasionally mocking each other for having food on their face.

On their way back to class, Hinata gave  Kageyama  a hardy slap on the back. “Come to class 1 during lunch if you feel like it. I WILL find evidence that that damn bird is called a  B ull - beak . A nd when I’m right, you have to give me half your lunch , you  dumb jerk.”

“What, even though I paid for your meal earlier?” Kageyama  raised an eyebrow.

“Eck... We-well I- uh, ugh never - mind. Knowing that you were wrong will be my reward! ” Hinata jumped, punching into the air. Then the school bell rang. “ I’ve  gotta  run, see you at practice!” 

But before Hinata could leave,  Kageyama  grabbed his hand, squeezed it gently, then let go. And walked away. As if that was normal. Yes, this was like any old day. 

NOT!!! Hinata was going to go mad! Bonkers! Yet he had to go to class, and continue like nothing had happened. Their odd moment of hand-touching wasn’t acknowledged by  Kageyama  during  evening  practice. And Hinata began to consider if he should ask Sugawara for those throwing stars.

But then,  Kageyama  caught up with Hinata as he was leaving after practice ended. The faint glow of the gym’s lights lit the way to the bike shelter they were headed towards. Hinata slowed down.  Kageyama  did the same.

“Practice was fun today, huh?” He asked  Kageyama .

“It’s always fun. I can’t imagine a day where I don’t want to play volleyball.”  Kageyama  replied with a small smile. His arm brushed Hinata’s shoulder. 

Hinata laughed. “Yeah! Remember when people were trying to go into the gym on New Year’s Day? Everyone on the team is always so pumped up to play!”

“Except Tsukishima. And some of the second years.”  Kageyama  added, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“True that. But it’s not like we can  _ force _  people to enjoy volleyball 110%.”

Kageyama  squinted into the darkness. “I enjoy it 150%.”

“Oh yeah?! Well I was just using that as an example! I love volleyball 300%!!”

“500%”  Kageyama  muttered.

“No, you can’t take it back!”

The walk to the bike shelter seemed to take a lot longer today. When they finally reached Hinata’s bike, Hinata didn’t get onto the seat. He walked with the bike and talked to  Kageyama  until they reached the school gate. 

“ So  this is where we go our own ways.”

“It is.”

“Are you  _ sure _  you don’t want me to walk you home? It’s pretty dark out.”

Hinata snorted. “I’ve been biking to and from school since last year, do you really think I’m still scared of the dark by this point?”

“Still?”  Kageyama  curled up his lip in amusement.

“It’s normal for kids! Shut up!” Hinata shoved  Kageyama  with one arm, ducking his head down to hide his smile. “Now go home! I’ll see you at practice tomorrow morning!”

For a long moment,  Kageyama  grabbed the hand that was playfully hitting him and squeezed it gently. “See you tomorrow, shorty.”  Kageyama  let him go, waved to him, and headed in the opposite direction.

Hinata watched as  Kageyama  walked away. The other boy didn’t turn around, though Hinata didn’t know why he hoped he would. He waved to  Kageyama’s  back and went home. 

During the rest of the week, i t was amusing to see how his friends reacted to  Kageyama  suddenly appearing in their classroom for lunch. Except, they didn’t really stay in the classroom for long.  Kageyama  would tell them he felt like going for a walk, and Hinata would tag along. 

Kageyama  had this new habit of...  _ waiting  _ for Hinata. It was just a short pause, but there were always puppy dog eyes that accompanied the pause. When sitting down for lunch  he would  wait for Hinata to be ready to eat . W hen leaving the gym ; he’d  stall for time  to chat until  they  had to go their separate ways home. W hen leaving the classroom , Kageyama  would wait for Hinata  to go  with him  to the vending machine  for his  favorite dumb carton of strawberry milk. 

And those pauses kind of pulled Hinata toward  Kageyama  for some  _ weird _  reason. Not out of pity... but more of a sense that it just felt right to go along with him. As if the world was their court and  Kageyama’s  pauses were his ball tosses into the air. 

And Hinata couldn’t NOT spike a ball that had been tossed to him as perfectly as  Kageyama  did, because that’s what they were there for: for Hinata to spike them. He couldn’t NOT spend time with  Kageyama  when  doing so now felt like instinct. Plus,  Kageyama  was more often Calm- geyama  nowadays, so his presence was pretty inviting and comfortable to be in. 

On top of that,  Kageyama  seemed to be very fond of this new “hand squeeze” goodbye. After morning practice, after lunch, after  evening  practice... Hinata wasn’t repulsed, it was just... weird. As in, “I think I should talk to someone about this” weird. So that’s what he did.

“Sugawara, do you know if one of the symptoms of having a cold is your tummy being warm? Do you think it might be some sort of invisible flu?” 

They were in the gym, setting up equipment, and  Kageyama  had gone to get changed. Sugawara frowned in concern, walking over to Hinata a nd placing a  palm on his forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever. Do you have a headache? Are you tired?” Sugawara asked.

“ Mmn , maybe a bit tired? My stomach feels warm a lot lately, and sometimes I get a lump in my throat for no reason. I get restless so much I can’t sleep at night. Should I go see a doctor?”

Sugawara blinked, frowning thoughtfully and stroking his non-existent beard. “I mean, I guess you could? I have no idea what could cause physical symptoms like that if it’s not a cold. Maybe it’s a stomach  virus ? I heard you can get those from kids, and you have a little sister  so ...” 

“Hello team!” Daichi hollered as he entered the gym. “How’s it  goin ’ folks? You ready for some INTENSE training?” 

The senior setter brightened at the sight of the other teen. “ Yo , Daichi, you reckon  Hinata  should take the day off?”

“Really? What’s wrong?” 

“I  dunno , I just feel weird.” Hinata found a volleyball and began bouncing it off the ground. “Suga says it might be a stomach virus so-”  Kageyama  walked into the room, now dressed in his gym clothes. Hinata felt a flicker of... something... And winced at the sensation. He clutched his stomach. “Ooh no! It got worse! What do I do!!” 

Soon the other members gathered in the gym, and crowded around Hinata as the team captain began to panic. Tanaka volunteered to ask his sister to give them a ride to the hospital.  Nishinoya  was smiling for no apparent reason other than the fact he was enjoying the drama. Asahi was attempting to comfort Daichi, but evidently the sight of the captain freaking out was enough to make  _ him _  start freaking out. 

It wasn’t until Coach  Ukai  stepped in that the large gaggle surrounding Hinata finally dispersed and he was sent home, along with  Kageyama  to make sure he didn’t faint along the way.

They  began the slow trek  up  the mountainside  to Hinata’s home .  Kageyama  held onto  Hinata’s  bike for him, and was doing a bad job at hiding the amount of times he was nervously glancing at Hinata. Or maybe he wasn’t trying to hide it at all. 

“ Kageyama , quit staring at me! I’m not  gonna  combust on the spot.” 

“Are you  _ sure _ ? Everyone at the gym seemed pretty convinced that you are dying from a disease so rare they’re going to name it after you.”

“Pfft, don’t be silly it’s just a cold  or something . I’ve had it for a while  and I’m still alive. ” 

They walked in silence  up the mountainside road  for a while ,  with only the crunch of grit beneath their feet making footsteps. Stars began to twinkle in the evening sky and the last colors of the sunset faded into inky blue. 

“You know,” Hinata mused. “I’m not sure that my stomach feels warm exactly, it’s more of a “ fwoo sh ” kind of feeling.”

“Oh really? I get that too sometimes.  That feeling  was really  strong  when... you know. When we were by the lake.”  Kageyama  reached over to him and did that now familiar hand squeeze, except this one wasn’t a goodbye gesture.

“What lake?”

Kageyama  froze in his tracks  and let his hand drop . “What do you mean? I’m talking about the lake we went to last week.” 

Hinata yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Where even is the nearest one? The  I zunuma-Uchinuma  lakes ? ** I’ve never been there, and I definitely don’t remember going with you.”

“Hinata.”  Kageyama’s  voice wavered. When Hinata turned to look at him he found  Kageyama  looked like he’d seen a ghost. “Have you, I mean do you-  D o you have a dog named  Bambam ?”

“...No?”

Kageyama  dropped Hinata’s bike and grabbed him by the collar with shaking hands. “Ye-yeah you do! Dumbass! A little Pomeranian, two years old- I- we uh, we went to the lake to walk your dog! Some fireworks went off and um. The dog ran off into the dark, we couldn’t see where we were going because our phones ran out of battery, and then we fell into the lake. And- and we fell on top of each other,  we..  We ended up kissing on accident,  th -then you got mad and told me to take responsibility! And that’s ,  I- that's what I’ve been doing!” 

Hinata knew he had a crappy memory, but  i t couldn’t possibly  be  that bad right? No , h e was very certain he didn’t own a dog, much less one called  Bambam  –which was a ridiculous name-

Kageyama  loosened his grip on Hinata’s collar. “Oh, dear god... It was a  _ dream _ .” He sunk to the ground and covered his face ,  hid ing  his shame and embarrassment.  “I can’t  _ believe _  I thought we were dating because it happened in a dream! I should’ve realized that’s why there were fish with feet who chased us out the lake!”

“Fish don’t have feet, you idiot.” Hinata laughed at him. 

“Well I realize that now!”

The  fwoosh  feeling in Hinata’s stomach was almost unbearable by this point, but even so he crouched down to where  Kageyama  was curled up. “Hey, is that why you wanted to walk me home? In order to ‘take responsibility?’” he chuckled.  Kageyama  nodded ever so slightly. Then all of a sudden, he rose to full height.

“WHY DID YOU GO ALONG WITH IT?”

“EEH??” 

“ You  scrubby tangerine! You- you let me hold your hand and we spen t  nearly all our time together  this week , and- ugh. Gosh ,  it’s my fault isn’t it. Oh jeez! I should’ve realized  something was wrong  when you didn’t want to walk home with me.” Kageyama was close to ripping his hair out of his scalp.

Hinata began to feel very warm, and he had a feeling it wasn’t a fever. “We- we’re walking to my home  _ now _ . ”

Kageyama’s  eyes widened and his hands dropped to his sides. “Yeah, we are.”  

 Hinata averted his gaze, shy to the unbreaking stare of his trusty setter. “I don’t mind this. I don’t mind how we are now... Team-mates, rivals, lunch buddies... In fact, I really liked the whole uh, the new development  wh -where we eat. Uh, eat lunch together and that... hand thing... it’s weird but it’s a  _ good _  kind of weird. So...” 

“Hey Hinata.”  Kageyama’s  blue eyes bore into his with a tenderness, he’d never seen- 

No wait, he  had  seen it before. Hinata had just misinterpreted it as -  casual eye contact between Bros???  Maybe  Kageyama  wasn’t fully to blame after all.  Kageyama  had  Hinata’s  hands in his, and he kind of wished stupid  Kageyama  would let them go so Hinata could hide in embarrassment.

“Mm,”  Hinata  mumbled in reply. 

“In my dream you said you’d never. Hm. That you’d never kissed anyone before. Is that now? Uh, is that still true?” 

Like the cool air around them, Hinata’s mind was freezing up. “Yes? No? Um I haven’t-” Something wet pressed against his lips in a flash and it took a few moments to register what had happened. “Oh, you son of a- YOU CALL THAT A KISS?! THAT ONE DOESN’T COUNT !  LET  _ ME _  DO IT.” 

Hinata dragged  Kageyama  towards him by wrapping both his arms around his neck. When their lips met, it was equally as bad as the first: wet, uncoordinated, and their teeth met for a brief moment. 

They parted for a second, but like their teamwork on the court;  Kageyama  moved and Hinata met him at the right place : and as if it were destiny, everything finally  felt perfect . Hinata’s arms loosened in their lock hold around  Kageyama’s  neck.  Kageyama’s  hand raised to brush Hinata’s cheek, the other  hand  pulled  Hinata  closer by the waist. 

All he could think about was the gentle,  pillowy  feeling of the other boy’s lips against his. Slowly, delicately, they parted and felt the whisper of the other’s breath on their skin.

“I think,” Hinata murmured. “That the  fwoosh  feeling is everywhere now. Do you feel it too?” He felt a tickle of hair on his forehead as  Kageyama  nodded in quiet agreement. It was warm against  Kageyama’s  chest. 

“Can you punch me?”

“ Er , what?” Hinata pulled back to see  Kageyama’s awe-struck  face. “Isn’t it supposed to be a pinch?” 

“No, it’s going to take a lot more than a pinch to wake me up . B ecause I don’t think I want to.”  Kageyama  exhaled.  “That was my first kiss too, that was so nice. Your mouth is  _ really _  soft.”

Clearly,  Kageyama  was dreaming because he was spouting shamelessly embarrassing nonsense. But then that also meant  Hinata  was dreaming too? Well as they say, when in Hinata  L and :  do as Hinata would do.

He sucker-punched  Kageyama’s  arm with the immense brute force of the volleyball spiker he was ,  and  _ sprinted _  towards his bike in order to ride it up the mountain. As expected,  Kageyama  was furious .

“THAT HURT SO MUCH !  GET BACK HERE! YOU RUNT! DOLT! DUMBASS!”

Hinata stopped his bike, pausing to look back at  Kageyama  with gleeful mirth. “Call me  Sho u yo u !” 

**Author's Note:**

> * There’s no such thing as a Bull bird or a Bull-beak bird. They’re referring to a Bullfinch.  
> ** I DON'T KNOW WHERE IN MIYAGI THEY LIVE. WHAT LAKES ARE NEAR THEM?? I'LL NEVER KNOW. UNLESS THE AUTHOR SAYS SOMETHING. The amount of info you never knew you needed is made apparent when writing a fic. Even a short one like this.  


End file.
